Senshi in Harmony
by Pink Suger
Summary: Senshi come to Harmony (Passions) in to regain peace so that Crystal Tokyo can rise.


  
Authors Note: Hey! This fic is kind of weird cause its between Sailor Moon and Passions. But, the idea came to me and stuck so I decided to give it a try.  
R and R please! I love criticism. Well actually I don't, but constructive criticism is great! Thanx to my sister who helped me edit. 

Disclaimer: I do own Sailormoon! I do own Sailormoon! I do! I do! Ok so I do not. *sweat drop* All I wanted was one moment of FAME! Aaaaaah!  
Little voice: You don't own Passions either!  
SHUTUP!

Senshi in Harmony

Sailor Moon stared down at the small town of Harmony. She truly wished that she could say that the town was a peaceful one. But in the pass two years or so, the town had been far from it. It certainty did not live to its name. The people of the town were separated by not only good and evil, but by race, and class. A typical town in a typical world.  
  
With a sigh, Sailor Moon stepped out of the time portal and into the street. There was a gasp and two women turned and ran at the sudden appearance of the strange girl. Shaking her head Sailor Moon turned and scooped up the black cat beside her. The golden moon on her forehead was the only indication that the cat was special. " Well Luna, here we are. Wanna tell me what we're doing here?"  
Luna gave a quick glance around to make sure no one listened and then turned to her mistress. " The town of Harmony contains great power, power that could destroy the world. We here to make sure it doesn't. Pluto told me that this dimension was being rocked by some serious waves of evil. Evil witches are the worse. Then there's the scheming of Mr. Crane and his father. I feel horrible pain and sadness." Usagi nodded.  
" I feel it too. Pluto showed me what's been going on. I really sympathize with these people. But..."  
Luna glanced up at the girl above her. Two buns rested on a golden head. Two streamers whispering in the breeze. A strand of hair blew into a pair of crystal blue eyes. There was a troubled look on the girls pretty face. " But what?"  
" Should we really be interfering in their troubles?"  
Luna nodded, " Without us, these people will suffer horribly."  
" Well... I hate to see people suffer! Lets do it!"  
" Wait Sailor Moon! We need to study the people, see where we can fit in, and begin fixing these peoples problems in secret."  
" all right, but I think I'm going to need the help from the senshi."  
" They're coming, Pluto is having a little trouble with the gate. They should be here tomorrow."   
" Okay. But where are we going to live? We have no money."  
" But I do. Pluto made sure we had everything we would need. Follow me!"  
Sailor Moon darted into an alley, emerging again as Usagi. " Okay lets go!" With that girl and cat raced down the street.  
  
When they reached their destination, Luna turned to Usagi. They stood in front of the a giant lavender stucco mansion. It was a two story. Six windows on the top floor and two larger windows at the bottom, on either side of large double doors. Usagi gapped. "Its a mansion."  
" Exactly. Your a to play a rich, distant cousin to Mr. Crane."   
" Yuck! Why do I have to be related him?" "  
" Cause it'll get you into the his home when the time comes."  
"Now, your name is Usagi Crane, you live with your sister Minako Crane and three friends Kino Makoto, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami."  
" What about Mamoru?"  
"We're still deciding."  
" What?!"  
" I'll explain inside." With that the black cat flipped in the air, a pair of keys landing in a shocked Usagi's hands. The two ran inside, Usagi gapping when she opened the door into a shining entry hall. A crystal chandelier, hanging from the high high ceilings. On the left was a beautiful library. Further into the house revealed a bathroom, storage and kitchen across from a cozy den and office. There was a giant family room with huge bay windows that looked out onto a frozen, crystal pond. From the family room was a giant dining room, crystal china cabinets glistening in the light of a second chandelier. On the second floor, four bedrooms were decorated according to each senshi's preference. Ami and Rei, who shared a room was a splendor of color, reds and blue's, a study table and Japanese fans spread across the walls. Minako and Makoto's featured gold's and deep forest greens. A vanity table for Minako and a heap of cook books and such for Makoto.  
  
When Usagi open her own room a gasp rose in her throat. A sprawling king sized poster bed surrounded in heavy curtains of a deep red color sat in the middle of the room. A vanity table sat in the corner, the classic mirror surrounded in lights. Like Minako's, the desk was filled with all sorts of makeup Usagi knew the others would have great fun with. A huge closet and wardrobe sat in the corner. A window seat, its window looking out to a cherry blossom tree at the side of the house. Each of the other girls had one to, and Usagi grinned, knowing they would tease her about their view to the lake.   
  
The sound of the door bell had Usagi hurrying down the stairs. Swinging open the door she was met by an onslaught of arms. The attack was so sudden Usagi could barely scramble away. Eyes wide she turned and stumbled away from the door. The arms charged forward, sending a piercing scream from her throat. " MINNA!"  
Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto charged forward into the entry hall, smiles on their faces, apparently pleased at scaring the wits out of their princess.  
" I thought you weren't to get here until tomorrow." Usagi happily hugged Minako and Ami, doing the same to Rei and Makoto.  
" We weren't, but Artemis insisted that Pluto try. Apparently the evil was worse then we were led to believe." For the first time Usagi noticed the white cat sitting patiently on the floor waiting to be noticed.  
Usagi nodded in understanding. " I can feel it too. So where's Mamo-chan?"  
Artemis, who now sat on Minako's shoulder shrugged. " He's coming tomorrow, cause we're still deciding how he fits into all this. Your supposed to be a bunch of girls hanging together, each with her own job so that we can get to talk to every one. Usagi as the mistress of the house. Makoto was to work at the coffee house with Chad, getting all the scoop there while Ami works at the hospital. Minako would go to work as an instructor at the local recreation gym. Rei, you will work for Sheriden. Usagi, as the mistress of the house and cousin of Mr. Crane, you will need to visit their house often. Attending social gatherings will also be needed. Rei will be positioned as close as possible, at the same time watching Sheriden and her boyfriend Louise. It is a must that this town becomes a true town of Harmony again. The balance must be restored if Crystal Tokyo is to rise."  
Usagi carefully sorted out where each person would be. " And Pluto's made sure that we'll have enough money to live comfortably?"  
" More then enough. She will make sure of that. Don't worry about money."   
" And Mamoru?"  
" Mamoru will stay in Japan until he is needed. If he is he will come to work in the household its self as a servant or something."  
Makoto grinned, " Having a servant wouldn't be to bad."  
Usagi playfully punched her in the side, " Hey! If my boyfriend is to be a servant, its not going to be for you!" More jokes were told, laughs were laughed, before Usagi invited the girls to join her in a tour of the house. None noticed the old woman's face in the window, watching the girls, and listening to the entire exchange.

************************************************************************

Tabatha stared into the window of the great mansion, eyes narrowing as she watched the group depart. " Sooo! The Sailor Senshi are here!"  
Timmy glanced up at the witch he referred to as Tabby. " Who are the Sailor Senshi, Tabby?"  
" They're a bunch of goody two shoe brats from another dimension! They fight evil. Oooh, we're really in for it now Tim Tim! If you think the angel in the cave was bad..." She trailed off leaving the rest unsaid. " What Princess? What!" Timmy stared in horror at the disapering girls. Tabitha shook her head, sending her blond curls bouncing about.   
" Those girls are stronger then even Charity, good or evil. Together they could destroy even our friends in the basement. Separated and they fight like cats, to get out of any situation. They're sickenly loyal to their princess and each other."  
" Princess?"  
" Yes?"  
" No I mean, the princess that they're loyal to."  
Tabitha shrugged, " She's the strongest of them all. She has some sort of crystal, its supposed to contain her power that only she can use. Some dither dather like that." Jangling her bracelets in frustration, Tabitha took Timmys hand and hurried towards her own house. " If I had my way we'd be out of here by sunset. Unfortunately, we'll probably be done in before we make it to the airport!" With a sigh the two disappeared into the house.

************************************************************************

Usagi woke with a slowly, at the sound of pounding on her door. Yawning sleepily, Usagi opened the door, shutting her eyes tightly at the sudden light. "Whaaaahhhhhht?" Usagi yawned, prying her eyes open to see who stood at the door. Rei's face wobbled to and fro before Usagi's tired eyes. " Whaaaaaahht?" Usagi mumbled again. Rei's face frowned and leaned closer. Usagi leaned forward at the same time and the two crashed heads. " Ow!" Usagi landed on the floor, a hard thump jolting her awake. Rei groaned and scowled, " Ah, you Odango-atama! Its Eight o clock! Its time to wake up!"  
" Eight o clock! Aaah! I'm late for school!" Before she could move further Rei pounced on a streamer of hair. " Aaah!" Usagi stopped, trying to pull her hair from under Rei's foot.   
" No school today Odango! We're starting the assignment. Luna wants us to start right away! Its Sunday, so we're going to church."  
Usagi groaned. " But I always fall asleep in church!" she made a snoring sound and then bounded for her bed. " You go without me." Rei growled in frustration, turned and left the room. Five minites later and Makoto appeared. Rei followed behind her and together they lifted a sleepy Usagi out of the bed. Dumping her in the shower Makoto reached for the knob to turn the shower on. A blast of icy cold water hit Usagi full in the face.   
" EeEeeeeeK! Its cold!" Usagi spluttered trying to get away. Makoto blocked the shower door. " You've got 10 minuets. If your not down I'm sending up Luna!" Usagi gave a yelp, pushing the two out the bathroom door and hurried to take the shower. Outside the door Makoto and Rei winced as the sound of Usagi tripping on the tile floor, landing with a wail.

10 minuets later Usagi bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. " You guys wouldn't believe the clothes I found in my closet!" Spinning she showed off the simple but elegant white dress she had chosen. Entirely white, the silk dress was covered by a veiled dress jacket that hung, trailing at her feet. Her hair was in its normal style, two buns on either side of her head, but the buns each had pearls at the base of each bun. A diamond choker completed the ensemble. Usagi grinned as the girls gasped. There was a running of feet and the group disappeared up the stair. Usagi stared after them. " What's up with them?"  
Running up the stairs after the stampede of feet Usagi found out why five minutes later. As each girl emerged she gasped. Each girl wore an a dress and veiled jacket, the colors verifying to each senshi's color. Rei wore red, a ruby choker at her throat. Minako's was yellow, and amber stones surrounded her delicate neck. Makoto and Ami wore green and blue, sapphires for Ami and emeralds for Makoto. Usagi gave a giddy laugh. " Isn't this cool! I love being rich!" The girls all laughed. " Lets get our jackets and go. Its cold out for this ensemble of dresses. Get a long jacket." With that each disappeared and returned with jackets that would match the dresses. Usagi hugged her own white fur coat to her. " Okay so what the assignment at the church?"   
" We're to pick out the Bennetts and their friends the Russels, the Cranes and finnaly the Fitzgeralds (I think thats their names. Please tell me if its not)." Ami took out her tiny computer and tapped at the keys.  
" Basically we need to act like the new people in town and make friends with all and everyone. Point out suspicious characters and see how we can fix each problem. This town has so many, it may as well be a soap opera. (AN: Hee hee! ^_~ )  
  
Makoto nodded, " Okay! But I get to drive the limo!"  
" Uh uh I do." The sound of a masculine voice sent the girls screaming. Usagi was the first to spot the intruder and ran to meet him " Mamo-chan!" Screeching she wrapped arms around him in a big hug. " How did you get here?" Looking up at her boyfriend she leaned forward for a kiss. When it ended Mamoru answered " Pluto got me here. The evils pretty bad according to her. There was an attack on the Bennets just yesterday. It was really bad. Destroyed their entire home. I'm to play the limo driver and servant." Usagi laughed at his disgruntled look. " Anyway, it will keep me close to Usagi in case anything happens."   
" I like you close." Usagi sighed. There were groans as the couple kissed again.   
" Okay! Everyone got their communicators!" Makoto asked. As all nodded the group headed for the doorway. Mamoru ran to get the limo as the group waited. 

************************************************************************

The senshi entered the church ten minutes before mass started. Mamoru drove the limo around town to search for trouble. When the five girls stepped into the church entry way there was an immediate murmur as people turned to look at the strangers.   
Usagi whispered to Ami at the corner of her mouth, " So, exactly how are we to go about scopping out the Bennets and Comp. We don't even know what they look like."   
Ami shrugged, " I guess we'll just have to make friends."   
Usagi sighed, " Okay! Everyone." Getting their attention she continued, " After service, people usually stay behind and talk, that's our cue to make friends." With that in mind the group took a seat at the back of the church.

  
************************************************************************

  
When Grace Bennet entered the chapel she was surprised when she saw a group of strange young women sitting at the back of the congregation. Turning to her husband she whispered," Look Sam! Isn't that the new girls who moved into that new house." Sam turned to where his wife indicated, " Yeah, apparently one of them is a cousin of Julian Crane."  
" Oh, we should go say hi." Grace glanced back at the girls. " I heard they took jobs all over town."   
" No way. Any relative of Julian is bound to be a snob."  
" Oh Sam." Grace shook her head in dismay. " You don't really think that!"  
" Yeah, I do." Sam growled.  
" Well I don't. I think we should say hi and invite them for tea. I'm sure they're perfectly nice girls. You shouldn't judge them by their relatives traits."  
Sam sighed. He could never really deny Grace anything, nodding the he followed his wife to where the girls sat. Grace reached them first. " Hello." When the girls turned to face her she continued. " I'm Grace Bennete! This is my husband Sam. We just wanted to welcome you to Harmony." Holding out her hand it was accepted by a blond with two buns on either side of her head. " I'm Usagi Crane. This is my sister Minako," She pointed to another blond, " And my friends Ami, Rei, and Makoto" She pointed first to a girl with strange blue hair, a girl with black and a finally a brunette. " We're here from Japan! Ohayo Gozaimasu!" The one named Ami elbowed her in the ribs, " Oh! I mean good morning! Gomen er I mean I am sorry Grace-san, I forget that I am not in Japan."   
" That's all right. I think its wonderful! I wish I could learn Japanese!" Grace smiled, " You should come to our house for tea, the girls would love to meet you."  
Usagi smiled, " Oh, we would be honored, right minna?" There were nods of assent.  
" Great! Why don't you come over this afternoon?"  
" Would six o clock be all right? My friends need to do things around town, and I have planned to visit my cousin Julian." At his name the girl wrinkled her nose in distaste, " I do not look forward to it. He is definitely not my favorite person in the world." As if just realizing what she had said, her eyes widened, " Oh but don't tell him I said that!"   
Sam laughed. He was beginning to like this girl. " Six would be great, you can meet our friends as well." He grinned when the girl clapped her hands, " Oh! Thank you Sam-san, we are most grateful!" Just then the sound of an organ playing, signaled the start of mass. Excusing themselves Sam and Grace returned to their seats. " See, I told you not all Cranes were the same."   
Sam shrugged, " I noticed her friend Makoto scowling at me though, they seemed very protective of their friend Usagi, did you see the way she was right in the middle." Grace snorted.   
" That's absurd Sam! You make it sound like she was a princess and they were her soldiers!"(AN: ^_^: hee hee!) On that note she returned her attention to the priest who was raising his hands in prayer, signaling a hush on the congregation.

Usagi was right about Julian Crane not being her favorite person. When she and her 'servant' Mamoru entered the Crane home she was immeatietly struck by the coldness that Julian Crane showed towards his wife Ivy. Her dislike for him grew stronger when Mrs. Hoggkiss entered the room. The two flirted mercilessly, seemingly unaware the Ivy was even in the room. When she and Mamoru left, Usagi was thourouly disgusted.   
"Aaaaaah! What an awful man. When we are married you better not flirt with other women or I will personally murder you!" Usagi raged when she entered the limo. Mamoru nodded meekly, and started the car.   
  
When they returned to the mansion the rest of the Senshi were already home and training in the shelter of the backyard. Mars had already burned down three trees and two others had been fried by Jupiters lighting. Usagi groaned.   
" Jupiter! Mars! If you keep that up, we won't have any more trees!" The pair grinned sheepishly. " You've got to admit, we've got good aim." Jupiter said with a smile.  
Minako snorted, " Yeah right! You were aiming for the tree on this side of the house, but ended up frying the one on the other side of the yard!" Jupiter shot her the evil eye.  
" Oh and your so perfect, Miss Watch me blast the entire fence out of existence."   
With that the two engaged in a tongue war that rivaled Rei and Usagi's best fights.  
All watching sweat dropped. " Well, if the neighbors don't spot us the police will. How are we going to explain five fried trees. And don't forget the bright flashes of light." Luna chastised. " HEY! Don't go blame it on us! Your the one who told us we had to train!" Jupiter shot back.  
" Not here! Didn't any of you see the stairs to the basement? There's an entire training center there!" Luna growled.  
"Oh."   
Usagi shrugged, " Well it doesn't matter now. I'm hungry and we have exactly one hour to go to the Bennets for tea."   
" I'll make supper!" Makoto called running for the kitchen.  
" And I better enter in the data we've collected into the computer in the office." Ami said following Makoto into the house. Mamoru nodded, " I'll go with her."  
" I'm going to build a fire in the family room and see if I can do a fire reading."  
" I guess that leaves just me and you." Minako grinned turning to Usagi. Usagi recognized the glint in Minako's eyes. " You mean..." She began.  
" Yup..." Minako laughed.  
"They're here...?" Usagi leaned forward in anticipation.  
" MANGA!" The pair screamed. With that the two raced to Minako's room where a stack of Manga was heaped on her bed.

************************************************************************

  
Okay, so it dragged on a bit. Tell me what you think. E-mail me @ [silly_odango_chan@sailormoon.com][1]  


   [1]: mailto:silly_odango_chan@sailormoon.com



End file.
